Little Do You Know
by Amelia The Unicorn
Summary: You have done everything wrong. You regret. You try to forget. But you know you feel something for her. And you also know that that is terribly wrong. (Yeah, I suck at summaries, but, try it, maybe?) Valkubus. Pure angst, I guess...


This is just something, I guess. I got terrible withdrawals, because I think I rewatched all the Lost Girl seasons and because Valkubus feels. And also Doccubus feels. Btw, I still don't know what I should ship. Anyways, this is Valkubus, and it's depressing, very. I don't know how this happened. So, yes. I hope this is not too terrible, and it's just meant to be a one-shot. (If there is more response than I expect, I might think about continuing, but... Hm.)

**I don't own anything except the typos and grammar mistakes. If you find some, feel free to collect them and give them to me as a present.**

* * *

**Little Do You Know... **

You are sitting on your kitchen table, your legs just dangling down. They still are hurting.

But you don't care, because, how could you?

There are just too many other things...

You decide that the dull aching in your legs and the (still) sharp pain you feel on your right side, really are the least of your problems.

You grab the bottle of whiskey that stands on the table beside you and take a gulp. And another one. _And another one._

But it doesn't feel satisfying anymore.

It did once, though.

The taste had been bitter and it burned in your throat, but after you had enough, all of the pain you felt was numbed. Both, physically and mentally.

Not anymore.

In fact, your brain seems to be working even harder.

Trying to understand why you did what you did. Or trying to understand why _she_ did what _she_ did.

Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything is just blurry.

Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance to? You would have had less problems than you have now.

Why didn't she kill you when she had the chance to? She shouldn't care about you. But she does, and it doesn't bother you. Even though _it should_.

You know this is all your fault. You shouldn't have kissed her, you shouldn't have _gone_ with her _in the first place._

But you did, and you know that, even though it is wrong and it's going to get both of you most likely killed, you have some kind of feelings for her.

However you don't know what she feels for you. You know she still loves Lauren, or Dyson. It doesn't even matter, just the fact that she most likely doesn't share your feelings.

You slip off of the table and steady yourself before grabbing your bottle once again and making your way over to your couch.

When you sit you continue trying to get rid of _everything._

* * *

In the Dal you - surprisingly - haven't spotted anyone you know, yet. Except Trick who doesn't seem to care much for you.

Well, who does?

After you woke up from a sleep that nearly lasted two whole days, you had expected someone to be concerned about you. You thought that someone may have called to check on you.

_Someone being Bo._

Yet, there was _nothing_. Nothing at all, except your empty bottle.

But before you can lose yourself in your depressing thoughts again, you feel a light pressure on your shoulder and someone sitting down on the stool beside you.

_Someone being Bo._

"Are you feeling better?" She asks in a low voice.

"Yes," you answer, but you don't, _you really don't_ "how about you?"

"Well, no, actually. And I know you don't eith-" That's where you cut her off. "Listen, _save_ the pity talk."

You turn your head to look her in the eyes, to let her see you mean it.

But what you see confuses you. Or at least you didn't expect it. You didn't expect that the scar you left when you were fighting in that cell, was still going to be visible.

You didn't expect to see _any_ bruises, to be honest.

"You haven't healed. Why?" You say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

She shrugs and slowly that flirty smile appears on her face.

How can she be so chipper after everything that happened? - Right, she isn't the one who didn't kill her when she was supposed to.

You frown and turn your head, to focus on your beer bottle in front of you.

Just until you feel a hand lightly grabbing your wrist and a jolt of _**something**_ ripping through your body.

_You know what she's doing._

"Stop it!" You hiss at her, because you don't want to attract too much attention, and you try to pull your hand away. But she grabs it more firmly.

"Please, Tamsin. I _need_ this. And I know _you_ need it too." She does it again and you already feel your force of will relinquishing.

You still know it's wrong, but it's not your fault, is it? You can't fight her, right?

So you let her pull you into the girls restroom and you lock the door.

You know this is supposed to be a No-Strings-Attached-Thing, but you can't help but feel something - besides the multiple times she relentlessly pushes you over the edge and feeds from your chi, to slowly make the marks on her body disappear.

* * *

You can't exactly recall how you got home but you did somehow and that's all that matters.

You eventually decide to start going to work again to keep your mind off of things.

* * *

Dyson doesn't ask, and he barely talks. About personal things, that is.

And you're good with that. At least that's what you tell yourself.

* * *

One evening you receive a text message. It's from Bo.

You open it. It says

_'Uhm, hey. I haven't heard from you in quite some time. I just wanted to ask, that thing we have, it's nothing, is it?'_

You read the lines again. You know there is something more behind the words.

But that's just your subconscious persuading yourself, right?

She clearly just wants to make sure that there is nothing between you two.

So you answer

_'Yeah, I've been busy working. And, no-no, there's totally nothing. I mean, we're cool, right?'_

She replies quickly

_'Okay, we're friends, no worries. See you around.'_

_"Of course she doesn't want more..."_ You think to yourself.

* * *

_**But little do both of you know how much silent pleading and pain are behind these few lines...**_

* * *

So, yeah, that's it. Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it. _:)_


End file.
